Times Heart
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Rose was trapped in another world and the challenge of the bad wolf before her, changes decades new lives and etc. What will happen when the doctor walks back in? Deffinate reunion story and some 10 and rose get together!
1. Reflection

Time Lord Hearts

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Note: Ok, is the first story I've ever had a beta on and I cannot thank the Alternative source enough for her help! This story is more then likely my best one yet. So I want lots of reviews. I have 20 or so pages done for this story already, they just have to be broken into chapters for you to enjoy. So let me know what you think, and be sure to read the Alternative Sources stories as well, which can be found in my doctor who community like from my profile.

-Later

Rose sighed as yet another day came and went without incident. Thoughts of the Doctor flooding her mind once more. She had waited for him that day on the beach, just like he had told her once; always wait five and a half hours. Well she waited, five and a half minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades even. Eventually time stood still around her as the world continued to spin beneath her feet.

Torchwood at one point had told her it was most likely caused by a mutation to her DNA from absorbing the time vortex. It wasn't until the Time Lords themselves had shown up that she realized what had happened. It seemed when the Tardis looked into her it granted her deepest wish. It granted her wish to be with the Doctor forever. So in the end it was the power she once had used to save the Doctor that now cursed her for eternity. She was a time lady now. Regenerations and everything included.

Her first regeneration was used in almost the same manner as the Doctors. The Salvigen had come to Earth with the intention of selling it for parts, and shortly after the call went out for bids the Sycorax war ship followed. She had learned the rules and regulations of the Shadow Proclamation by that point and was able to evoke its power. After she lost her hand in a battle against them, it was harvested to grow her own Tardis which took a course of thirty-five years. After that it was as if the knowledge of the Time Lords flowed through her veins like blood made of liquid gold.

Like all gifts in life, it came with a price. Her mother, Mickey, her whole family died before her eyes, and yet she remained ageless. She never really did understand what the Doctor had meant until she herself lived through it. He had told her once "Humans grow old and die. Imagine that happening to someone you…" He never completed the sentence but she knew the end of that sentence.

'Imagine that happening to someone you love.'

Rose shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

Four-hundred and ninety-eight years since the Doctor had left her on that beach and just the thought of him still hurt her deeply. It wasn't really the thought of him that hurt the most. It was the thought of never seeing him again.

Turning her attention away from her thoughts and back to her work, Rose signed the last page of the Arcadians Peace Treaty. Taking over Pete's job after he had passed had been hard at first, considering she had no formal education. So being the head of Torchwood now was no joke to her, it was full of treaties, war, and conflict. Sometimes it was almost a never ending job, always working but that was ok. It reminded her of home.

"Jamison."

A tall, gangly young man walked into her office and stood before her in a military fashion.

"Yes Ma'm?"

"I'm heading home to pack now, you're in charge till I get back. You remember what I told you right?"

Rose looked him up and down questionably, as her fingers drummed across her desk.

"Yes of course. I'm not to call you unless there is void activity or a man identifying himself as the Doctor with a 60's style Police Call Box."

"Perfect. And what are you to do if this person shows up here?"

"Call your cell immediately to initiate set security questions to verify the Doctors identity."

Rose smiled and closed her briefcase. "Good, I'll see you in a week."

She wouldn't tell anyone who worked at torchwood now, considering the fact that no one knew her real name, but she lived in her Tardis just off the Tyler estate. She figured it was best that no one knew her true name or where she came from to avoid the unneeded questions that would follow. Aside from that if they discovered she was alien it would complicate things further, especially considering there was an extensive file on her up until she faked her death. So every day she would drive her car for show to the Tyler estate and end up walking up to her Tardis instead of the estate mansion .

It stood to the left of the large mansion, the chameleon circuit had it shaped as a large red wood tree. She had programmed the Doctors Tardis key into hers, so it not only open his Tardis but hers as well. Rose smiled as the Tardis greeted her with a warm hum.

"Ready for a trip? Of course you are, being cooped up in one place for so long must be hard, and I'm sorry it's been awhile since our last trip." Rose walked up to the counsel and turned on the monitor before proceeding to the jump seat.

"I'm sorry it's taken this long and we haven't had any off world trips. I'm still trying to come to terms with the Battle at Arcadia, the end of the time war here. I just wish there was another way we could have done that." The Tardis radiated a warm glow to try and comfort it's young master. Rose smiled in appreciation and pulled out her sonic screwdriver. It was yet another reminder of how much like the Doctor she had become over the years. She really had no choice it just kind of happened. Next thing she knew she was fending off enemies from Earth calling herself the Doctor. Eventually a young Time Lady came looking for her thinking that she _was_ the actual Doctor. Romana was her name. She was a great help in the early years after that. Teaching her how to speak and read the language of the Time Lords. Even taught her about their history and how they came to be in that universe, or Pete's world as the Doctor had called it. Eventually though their adventures together had to come to an end after the Time War, because she was called home to deal with the clean up. Last Rose had heard she was teaching at the academy.

"We'll go off world after we go somewhere first."

Rose slumped back in the jump seat and twirled her screwdriver around in her fingers. Her thoughts once again drifted to thoughts of the Doctor, how he would fly around the counsel laughing like a mad man as he pulled levers and flipped switches. His Tardis was old, past retirement or restoration, but every time they landed Rose would rival in the feel of the Doctors hand in hers as they lied on the floor laughing.

Her Tardis looked mostly the same as his on the inside, right down to the mallet on the control panel. She kept the basic design of the golden pillars and metal grating. The only major difference was the small living room off in the corner. She told herself it was to make a companion, she had yet to take, feel more at home. Sometimes her thoughts would drift to the urge for a friend, but her heart refuse to let her have someone take the place of her doctor, or Romana for that matter. Besides she was still healing from the Time War, much like her doctor was when they met and would probably make poor company. The reality of it was she guessed it was more of a way to keep her humanity. A small piece of the world she grew up in and its traditions.

"Well, it's time to go I guess." Rose jumped up and began flying around the controls, pulling levers and flipping switches until the familiar hum the Tardis central column moving sounded throughout the room.

Well, Thats all for now, sorry about not updating the other stories lately, I have to retype all the chapters I was going to post. My hard drive on my laptop crashed, so I have to back and check where I left off to re-type the chapters. but yeah... other then that keep the reviews coming!

-peace out

*Dame Rose Tyler*


	2. Old Faces

Times Heart

Chapter Two: Old Faces

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Ok here it is, five typed pages, I hope this makes up for my recent lack of update. I might be moving soon just let everyone know that the updates may only be happening on Monday and Tuesday until I get internet at the new house. So please review, this story hasn't gotten enough reviews, so if you want updates please oh please review!

Thanks!

* * *

Rose walked around to check the monitor, the date and time was correct. She was here, Bad Wolf Bay, the place where Rose Tyler died and the Time Lord was born. Rose opened the Tardis door slowly and stepped out into the sand. The sun was shinning and the wind was calm, nothing like she expected. The day she said good bye it was cold and the wind had whipped her hair around obscuring her view. So much time had passed, maybe it was time to let go. Time to take to the universe and find a companion to show the stars. Rose kicked a rock and sat in the sand. It was always the same empty promise and the same thing always happened. She would go home, or at least that's what she would tell herself, the she would fall back into the same routine of work and sleep. Rose let her head drop as the tears began to fall.

The doctor had no clue how it happened, or why for that matter but he had landed in Pete's world. He rushed through the readings on the screen and lowered his head in defeat. Running his hand through his hair tiredly his thoughts wondered to the young blond companion who owned his hearts. It had been almost five hundred years in this universe, Rose had long since passed and since his Tardis was not from this universe it was unable to travel in time

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." For the Doctor it was like satellite five all over again, at times he still felt like he was going to die because of the time they have been apart. Since the Tardis would have to sit on the rift for twenty-four hours before he could leave the doctor figured he might as well take a look around. Maybe take a gander into what Rose was up to and how she lived her life, maybe see her family. Grabbing his jacket from the railing were Rose's jacket still laid the doctor opened the Tardis and stepped into time.

He made it three steps into Pete's world before he was surrounded by what he assumed was Torchwood.

"Halt!"

The Doctor smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender, their guns trained on him.

"Oi, hello there."

A tall young man was the first to address him.

"I'm Jamison and you are to come with us."

The doctor placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"And Jamison was it? Why exactly am I going to do that?"

Jamison smiled and lowered his weapon, "She was right about you, you're a rude one." The doctor smiled, "Yep, that's me rude and not ginger."

"Our boss has been waiting for a fellow matching your description and we've been waiting a long time for you to make an appearance. We're ordered to escort you to her office in the Void Room, from there we are to call her and initiate security questions to verify your identity."

The doctor walked up to Jamison and smiled, "Does this boss of your have a name?"

"Yeah, but we all know it's not her real name, she just calls her self Bad Wolf. That's all we know, and I honestly shouldn't have told you that."

The doctors face visibly paled, so many times Rose had been referred to as Bad Wolf, maybe it was her family. So the doctor did the only thing he could, he nodded his head and followed them to the Torchwood base.

"Does she go by any other names?"

Jaminson smiled, "Yeah, to every alien in the galexy she's known as the Doctor, always said it was a name that struck fear into our enemies, so she stuck with it."

Jamison left the doctor in Bad wolfs office and left to grab some papers. The doctor glanced around the room he was left in and was still clueless as to who this person could be. There were no pictures, or any clue as to who they were. He did however notice the seal of Rassilon on the desk in the form of a paper weight.

"Well thats odd, I thought this galaxy would have no knowledge of time lords. This has to be Roses family." The doctor walked up to the desk and picked up the weight and noticed something under it. Turning it over in his hand the doctor took a seat behind the desk. On the bottom was a faded picture of him. It was obvious it was taken with a cell phone and handled quite a bit.

The doctor sighed and set the weight back down. Jamison choose then to walk into the room, holding a strange phone in his hand.

"Whats that? where did you get it?" For some reason the doctor couldn't place the phone seemed familiar in design, then it hit him, it was from gallifrey.

"Boss said it's the only phone you can reach her on where she's at. Other then that lets get this started."

Jaminson sat down acrossed from the doctor and dialed a number. One in which the doctor recognised as a number to a Tardis.

"This is just getting weird."

Jaminson looked up at him and smiled, "Wait until you meet our boss. She does this every year so I've never gotten to use this phone before now. She goes comes back harder then before, it's like her soul is dying but not her body."

The doctor motioned to speak but Jaminson held up his hand as the female on the onther side picked up.

Rose had laid down in the sand to take a nap, when her phone began to ring. groweling like the wolf she was, Rose pulled it out of her pocket.

"This had better be really good Jaminson." As Rose listend the phone slipped from her hand, her mind could not devour his words fast enough as shock set in. After a few moments she realised Jaminson was yelling for her attention and she quickly placed the phone back to her head.

"Yeah, sorry I'm still here."

Rose could hear the man laughing in the background apparently her reaction was somewhat unexpected.

"Ok, question one is who did he leave here?"

Rose waited in silence as the person responed.

"He said Mickey, Jackie, and Rose."

"Where and how did he say good bye?"

"He said he burned up a sun to say good bye to Rose at Bad Wolf Bay. Hey isin't that where you go every year?"

Rose sighed, she was so going to kick Owen for telling people where she was.

"Yes, next question. What was the first and last things he said to her?"

The doctor stared at Jaminson and waited for the final question. He pretended he missed the last comment but he knew this had to be Roses family now. She must have been buried there.

"What were the first and last things you said to Rose sir?"

The doctor looked up and sighed. He rubbed his hands over his eyes as a physical pain washed over his hearts at the thought.

"I told her to run, and the last thing she ever heard from me was Rose Tyler." The doctor listend as Jaminson gave her the reply. All he heard was a strangled cry as Jaminson quickly tried to come the panicing female.

"Jaminson, I want you to keep him there, make him as comfertable as possible. I'll be there in a minute."

Jaminson looked at the Doctor and scartched his head.

"I thought you were out of town?"

"I am, you'll understand when I get there."

Rose hung up the phone and shuved it in her pocket as she torn through the sand to her Tardis. Her hands couldn't move fast enough as she reached in her pocket to get her sonic screwdriver, quickly pressing a combination of buttons her Tardis doors swung open. The engine started as soon as she stepped though the doors.

"He's here, how do I look? Do you think he'll like my changes? Will he still want me now?" The Tardis tried to calm her nerves to no effect. Rose smiled and ran to her wardrobe to change. Scanning her closet she chose her normal attire, a female version of the doctors suit. The only real diffrence was her jacket, which resembled her first doctors leather coat. It still had the same length as this ones though, it even came equiped with the endless pockets.

Rushing into the control room Rose pulled up the monitors and looked outside. She could only smile as she saw the schoked and confused face of her doctor, it was him and her hearts were hammering against her chest. Rose turned and rushed out the doors.

"Miss me Jaminson?" Her eyes glowing with laugheter as she turned to the Doctor.

"M'am, I knew you were alien, but i had no idea you had a ship like that." He pointed behind her to the pink police box.

What could she say, Rose had it model it's self after the doctors. Rose turned to him and smiled.

"'ello, I've waited a long time for you."

The doctor's only response was to flap his jaw like a fish, words seemed to fail him at the moment and rose could only laugh.

"Your, Your a Time Lord!"

Rose nodded and walked over to him, her eyes sparking with happiness.

"But how? I watched Gallifrey burn! I searched for survivors, I feel any one!" Tears ran down his face as the shock settled in.

"Doctor sit down before you regenerate. I'm only five hundred years old, much to young to have even been there."

Thats when Rose let down her barriers, the Doctor could feel her in his mind. The void that had been empty for so many years was once again filled with the quite whisper of emotion and thought. Her memories began to flood though his mind. The death of family and friends. The wars and planets she had fought and gone too, even the feel of time as it flowed through her.

"Rose?" His voice was a whisper, so unsure. It was almost as if he was scared to admit it to himself. She smiled and nodded, as tears rolled down her own face. Jaminson smiled and took his leave.

The Doctor had his arms around in three steps. To have Rose here in his arms and a Time Lady was overwhelming.

"How?"

Rose pulled away from his chest slightly and looked up at him.

"The time vortex."

"I guess I should have check you better to make sure there was no side effects."

The doctor looked behind her and smiled again.

"What about the tardis?"

Rose laughed and raised her hand near his face, wiggling her fingers.

"Wanna see it?" Her voice was excited, the first person since Rommna to see her Tardis. All the doctor could do was nodd and grin as the both turned to the Tardis. Rose reached into her shirt and pulled out a silver chain that the Doctor immidetaly recognised as his own Tardis key.

"It's the key to my Tardis."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, figured it would be easier. I programmed it to work on mine as well." Rose opened the door and motioned the Doctor to go inside. The doctor could only laugh.

"It looks just like mine!" Then he noticed the living room. "Well almost. So, have you had any companions?"

Rose's face fell slightly. "No, not really. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess really I've only had one and an occasionaly planet transfer."

"Well then better show me a good time then." The doctor winked playfully at her as she walked up to the monitor. The doctor could only smile as he stared at the controls, just like his right down to the mallet.

"She got a temper then?"

Rose smiled as she looked at the mallet.

"No, I've never actually used that. We should be ready to go in a second, I have a surprise for you." The doctor nodded and sat on the jump seat.

"Well, we ready." With that the Doctor watched as Rose began to fly around the control's pulling levers and flipping switches. Not only was she a Time Lady, she was him almost to a tee.

"Your amazing Rose, I just don't understand how you dealt with it all."

Rose faltered in her gant around the controls and looked up at the doctor.

"It wasn't easy until the tardis was complete. I had help, and the information i gained made the transition a little easier." Rose looked back at the controls and flipped one more switch before returning to the monitor.

"Now if you wanna talk about amazing, step outside."

Rose knew he would be amazed with what he saw, the real question was would he be happy. Gallifrey had survived in this universe, the strange thing was it was his gallifrey. Rommna had said they used a trick the Daleks would. The did an entire planet tempral shift when they eye of harmoney exploded. Rose looked back at the doctor and ran towards the door, grabbing her coat from the rail on the way. She waved him voer to the door and he bounded over to her.

Throwing open the door Rose and the Doctor stepped out onto red grass. Rose reached her hand and placed it in his.

'Welcome home." Her voice was sullen as she smiled weakly. It took all of her curage to look at his face, tears where falling silently down his face.

"Are you going to be ok?"

The doctor shook his head and smiled down at her, "Yeah, how is it here?"

Rose smiled and pulled the doctor towards a house ahead of them.

"This is my house Doctor, one of your friends live here too. Rommna, she's been waiting for you as well."

The doctor nodded and continued to look around, the only feeling he could describe having at that moment was a strange sense of nestalgia. The mountains, silver trees, even the glass dome of the citidel. It was like the entire planet was from a dream that hunted him.

Rose squezzed his hand as they come to the door.

"To answer your question, they tempral shifted the planet to this universe at the last second. Rommna can explain the rest to you whenshe gets back from the academy."

the doctor cringed at the mention of the academy. He did well, but never cared for it.

"I went ya know, to the academy. Did pretty well there, at one point they wanted to make me president for some reason I'll never understand."

* * *

Well I think thats enough for all of you for now. I have quite a bit more of this to type up yet. as just as a reminder, this is still in the beta status. I will be revising it after The Alternative Source edits it and makes her suggestions.

-Dame Rose Tyler


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


End file.
